


A Budding Romance

by Cam_McCamFace



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adriennette, Aged Up, F/M, Kissing, Marichat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cam_McCamFace/pseuds/Cam_McCamFace
Summary: Marinette falls for Chat. What will happen?





	1. A Budding Romance Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fan fic, I hope you like it!

Marinette walked out onto her balcony, drink in hand, and sighed. It was about to rain.

“Hello, purrincess,” a voice said behind her, startling the girl half to death. “ How is your lovely evening today?” Marinette whirled around and screeched.

“Holy crap Chat! You scared me half to death!” She nearly screamed.

“I know, I was aiming for it!” He said with a smug smirk on his face. She jumped onto her chaise and threw a pillow at him. “Meowch! What was that for?!” He asked.

“Scaring me. You’re getting better though!” She exclaimed sarcastically. Suddenly, it started down pouring.

“Okay, time for me to take my leave, princess!” He exclaimed, ignoring her sarcasm.

“No! I-I mean, don’t leave! It’s raining! I don’t want you to go..” Marinette managed to stutter out.

“O-okay, Mari.” Chat stuttered back. (Stuttering dorks, am I right?) It was true, Mari had started to fall for the silly cat. He was older now, and she was too. He now wore his hair back, and the zipper had gone down to show the planes of his chest. She blushed at the thought of touching it— no, bad Marinette! No dirty thoughts! She looked very different now, as well, but not as good as he looked. Her hair was down, and she wore her favorite hamster onesie. She led him down to her room, a place he’d never been before, at least as Chat Noir. She got them towels, and threw Chat his. He dried his hair, for the suits were now waterproof, and she dried hers, picked out a new onesie and went to the bathroom to put it on. She returned, and found him on her bed, half asleep.

“Is kitty tired?” She asked, walking up to her bed and petting his head, something she had learned he liked over the years.

“Heck yeah I am. I had to go through a whole day of apartment hunting! It was sooooooooo boring!” He complained.

“Guess what I did, Chaton!”

“What’d you do, princess?”

“ I baked twelve dozen cupcakes.” He looked at her in pure awe.

“Twelve dozen?! Can your furvorite kitten get some?”

“I’m not so sure you’re my favorite anymore!” She said, pulling a kitten out of a basket on her desk. He shot up and hissed at it. He. Hissed. “DON’T YOU HISS AT HIM!” Marinette yelled.

“Sorry!” Chat squeaked. He had started to fall for the girl in the pigtails as well, the artistic, beautiful girl. He saw that the rain had stopped, so he said, “Welp purrincess, I guess it is time to take my leave. See ya!” He shot out of the room leaving Marinette, drink still in hand saying,

“Bye silly kitty.” She said while blushing. She fell back on her bed and Tikki came out of her hiding place. “Gosh Tilki! I’m so love sick! He probably doesn’t even like me!” She complained.

“Now now, Mari I bet he likes you! Who wouldn’t?” Tikki asked.

“Adrien wouldn’t.” She replied. A couple months ago, she had professed her love to Adrien, and he had rejected her. That’s when she started to fall for the little black cat, and had gotten a cat that reminded her of him. The kitten mewled and Marinette set her drink on the table to fetch water for him. She hasn’t named the cat, but she was going to eventually. Right now, though, she calls him Chat Noir.

‘You know what? I think I might as well keep that name. It suits him, anyways.’ She thought.

‘What name, spots?’ Asked a new voice in her head. Since when they were 14, they had developed a new way to communicate their plans without talking. Only by thinking. The bad thing though, is that he could hear her thoughts, only if he is transformed. Same for her. ‘Spots,’ a new nickname for her. He no longer called her his lady, just spots.

‘Nothing, kitty. Just got a new kitten, and I’m thinking of naming him after someone very special to my heart.’

‘And whom might that be?’ He asked, curious.

‘Why are you so close to me? I can feel your aura.’ She asked, ignoring his question. A new development, she can feel when he’s close to her, but only when he is thirty feet away this time.

‘I’m always close to you, bug-a-boo. No, just kidding, I was going home from visiting my favorite citizen.’

‘That’s nice, Chat. I’m sitting and drinking a glass of water. Doing absolutely nothing productive. It’s fun.’

‘Ah, the sarcasm. I was waiting for it, ya know.’

‘Well Chat, I’ll see you tomorrow at our daily akuma attack. Good night kitty!’

‘Good night princess. WAIT. NO I MEAN UH SPOTS!’

‘Chat what do you know that I don’t know?’

‘I kinda, sorta saw you detransform….’

‘CHAT! Bad kitty! Get your butt back over here!’

‘Where? I tooootally don’t know where you live.’

‘Yes you do! You were just over here!’


	2. A New...?

Marinette watched as Chat stumbled in, and came up to him, pulled him up by the bell, looked in his eyes are stared. A long, cold stare. “H-hi princess!” 

“Don’t you ‘Hi princess’ me, kitty.” She replied almost immediately. 

“Okay!” He squeaked. She put him down and said,

“So?

“So……?”

“Tell me what happened, Chaton.” 

“O-oh. Right, I was coming to see if you were okay during an akuma attack, and I saw you de-transform and your kwami pop out of your earrings. I couldn’t believe I hadn’t seen it before!” He explained. 

Marinette started thinking. She squinted at him and decided, “I think you need a new name other than kitty.”

“How about future husband?” He asked, smirking. 

“Not now, cat. De-transform.” She forced blatantly. 

“W-what?”

“It’s only fair, do it!” She exclaimed. 

“O-okay!” Chat exclaimed. He was ecstatic. He had always wanted to show Ladybug his civilian form, and now he can. He de-transforms and says, “Hey, spots. It’s me,” Said Adrien suggestively. Marinette tackled him in a bear hug, and screamed, 

“Oh my gosh! It’s you! Adrien! I would have never guessed!” 

“Heh, yeah it is.” He said, hugging her back. They pulled away, and stared into each other’s eyes. 

Marinette leaped back and said, “Oh! Sorry, I didn’t mean to!” They both started blushing and finally burst into fits of laughter. 

“Well, now that this is finished, I must be on my way, spots!” Chat exclaimed, smirking. 

“Please don’t Adrien! I-I love you… well, I love Chat, and you’re Chat, and—” She confessed, until Adrien cut her off with his lips. Marinette freaked out until she melted into the kiss, and sighed dreamily.

Adrien cut off the kiss for air and said, “I’ve always wanted to do that.” He put his forehead on hers and smiled, panting.

“Good thing you did, too.” She replied, also panting. “That was….. wow.” She said with a shaky laugh. 

“That it was indeed!” He laughed. “So, what are we, Mari?” He hugged her tighter and rested his chin on the crown of her head.

She giggled and replied, “What do you want it to be, kitty?”

He pulled away and looked at her, got down on one knee, pulled out some flowers from who knows where, and said, “Marinette Dupain-Cheng, love of my life, Ladybug, savior of Paris, also the love of my life. Will you accept the honor of being my, Adrien Agreste, love of your life, I hope,” He said looking up at her wearily. “Be my…”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, this was all my brain could hold today.

“.....girlfriend?” He finished. She looked up at him meekly, and asked, 

“R-really?”

“Yeah, if you’d like to be,” He suggested. “Of course you don’t have to! I mean it might ruin our reputations as Ladybug and Chat—”

She cut him off with her finger. “I’d love to date you, kitty.” She said smiling. His eyes lit up. 

He squealed and jumped up. Chat started giggling like there was no tomorrow. “Oh my gosh!” Marinette laughed amusedly. “If it’s going to be constant giggling, then this is going to be amusing!” 

“Yes, yes it is, milady,” he said, stalking over to her and giving her a hug; which she gratefully accepted. “Speaking of that, what are we going to tell the public? Y’know, Alya, Nino, the rest of France.”

“That we’re dating, duh.” She teased.

“Psh. Yeah, I knew that.” He lied, on the verge of giggling again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Netflix and cuddles anyone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha sorry for not posting for a while! I've been a bit busy...

The next day

“Paris! I am Executor! I will find your loved ones and execute them! (Oh gosh this is terrible) Ladybug and Chat Noir! I am coming for your Miraculous!”

“Ugh, do we have to Tikki?” Marinette asked. 

“Yes you do, Mari.” She replied. Marinette transformed, and laughed at a seemingly new costume. She looked in the mirror, and she saw that the bodice was spotted, red and black of course, her arms were 3/4 black, and the rest were red. Her legs were the same, and so was her mask. There also were see-through wings that started at the base of her neck and ended at her waist. However, her yo-yo was the same.

‘Oh my gosh Tikki! This is awesome!’ She thought.

‘What’s awesome, spots?’ Asked Chat.

‘You’ll see when I get there, Adrien.’

When Ladybug arrived at the crime scene and purified the akuma, she faced Chat. 

“Well, how do you like it?” She asked.

“Like what- whoa..” Chat replied as he turned towards her. 

“I’m going to take that as a good thing. Well, I’m off now! Make sure you visit, kitty.” She said as she winked and swung away on her yo-yo. She landed on her chaise and opened the trapdoor to see Adrien on her bed. 

“Wha- how?! I left before you!” She squeaked.  
“I have my ways, purrrrincess!” 

“You get so annoying sometimes..” She said and left a chaste kiss on his lips.

“Don’t do that randomly! I could have done at least something!” 

“Haha! Oh my gosh! Flustered Adrien is hilarious!”

“Oh shut up!”

Marinette de-transformed on her bed and lay there. 

“Ughghg I’m so tired. Netflix and cuddles?”

“Anytime, Mari!” He exclaimed. Marinette got her computer and he spooned her into his arms. Marinette turned on an anime called “Ouran Highschool Host Club” (I love this show!)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka and a dance stir up some drama.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!!

They started watching the show when Alya texted Marinette.

Alya: Hey Mari! Ready for the dance next week?

Marinette: What dance?

Alya: Crap, I forgot to tell you.

Marinette: Okay, tell me then!

Alya: So there’s a dance next week, and I thought you might gather up some courage and ask him out…….?

Marinette: Oh! That dance, yeah I uh- already did…

Alya: Really?!?!

Marinette: No..

Alya: Seriously? Go do it NOWWWWW!!

Marinette: Okay okay fiiiine.

 

Marinette turned her head to find Adrien looking over her shoulder and reading her texts.

“H-hey!” 

“Yes, Mari?”

“Don’t read my texts soo creepily!!”

“Sorry! So there’s a dance next week huh?”

“Yeah.. I have an idea!” 

“What is it, spots?”

“I can make our costumes, but we’d technically be Ladybug and Chat Noir, so that way Chloe won’t be clinging onto you the entire time!” 

“But I don’t have a date yet..” Adrien said, wiggling his eyebrows precariously.

Marinette sighs and replies jokingly, “Ughghgh fiiiiiine!” 

“Yay!” 

“But only on one condition,”

‘Crap..’ Adrien thought.

‘I can hear you, Noir.’ 

“Fiiine. What is it Mari?”

“No innuendos. Or puns. We are Ladybug and Chat Noir there, and we need to keep up our reputation,” When Marinette saw his puppy eyes (which are weird for a cat to have) she said, “Okay, I change my mind. Only the puns though.” 

“Yes! Might I say, will you go to the dance with me Mari?”

“Of course, kitty!”

“By the way, your idea is purrrrfect,”

“Thanks Adrien.” 

Marinette went back to her phone to see a new text message from an unknown number. She looked at it to see it was from Luka. 

“Oh. My. Gosh.”

“What, Mari?”

“Luka just asked me out to the dance what do I do?!?!”  
“Tell him you already have a date.”

“Ladybug has a date, but Marinette doesn’t! I’m going to say I’m not going.”

“Okay then! I’m going to go now.”

Luka: Hey, Marinette? It’s me Luka, and I was wondering if you would be my date to the dance next week..?

Marinette: Hi Luka, I’m so sorry that I can’t go, I’m not allowed to the dance. I’m super sorry, and I’m sure that you’re a great guy, I’m dating someone right now..  
Luka: May I know who it is? 

Marinette: It’s Adrien.. 

Luka: Okay. Thank you for telling the truth. 

Just moments later she hears, 

“I AM MONSTROSITRON! I WANT YOU MARINETTE AND ADRIENN! LET ME CRUSH ADRIEN AND KEEP MARINETTE FOREVER! LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR, GIVE ME YOUR MIRACULOUS!” 

‘Crap.’


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruh roh 
> 
>  
> 
> *Scooby doo intensifies*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year! Hope you had a good Christmas!

Chapter 6

‘Did you hear that Mari?’

‘Yeah. We’re screwed.’

“Tikki spots on!” Marinette yelled.

‘This is weird.. two akumas in one day? Hawkmoth is planning something..’ Ladybug made her way to the crime scene and perched on a rooftop, but saw didn’t see Electrifier anywhere. Seconds later, she hears a crunch beneath someone’s foot. Ladybug whipped around to see Electrifier.

“Hello, Marinette.” Electifier said.

“Who’s that?” Ladybug asked.

“Why I’m not that stupid, I knew it when we first met.”  
“Crap..” Ladybug said turning around.

“And before you try to run just remember, lightning is faster than thunder~” Electrifier said and pinned ladybug down. Ladybug realized that Luka in his akumatized form is very- handsome. He had his usual black hair, but with yellow tips. He had black gloves with yellow tips which is probably where his lightning comes from. His suit was basically just like Queen Bee’s but formed to fit him.

‘WHERE ARE YOU, CHAT NOIR?’ 

“Why I'm right here, Spots!” Chat Noir said as he launched Electrifier of of Ladybug.

“Chat he knows!”

“Knows what?”

“That I’m Marinette!” Ladybug whispered violently.  
“Oh shi-“

“Bad kitty!” Ladybug said as she whacked him with her yo-yo and he rubbed his head.

“Sorry..”

“It’s okay. Now let’s go!”

————————————-  
After the battle

“Lucky Charm!” Ladybug yelled as she fixed everything. “Chat.. I don’t feel so good..” Ladybug whimpered as she collapsed on his shoulder.

“Uh-oh! M’lady! I have to take you to Master Fu!”

Chat Noir launches himself and Ladybug to Master Fu and de-transformed.

“Master! Marinette is well- I don’t know.. she used her lucky charm and then collapsed saying she didn’t feel good.”

“I’m going to guess you’re the only one who knows her identity, right?” Master Fu asked.

“Uhm.. no. Luka apparently knows as well now, but she wouldn’t tell me why.”

“Okay. I just need to go to this boy and wipe his memory of Marinette.”

“Okay… is she going to be better?”

“Yes, but only when his memory is wiped of her, however; we have until sundown.”

“Oh crap. That’s in 30 minutes!”


	7. Sorry Guys

So I've decided to not continue this story and instead start a new story that will be called “Miraculous Ladybug: Heathers” and should be released on July 3, 2019. I hope you guys understand and I hope that the story will turn out well!


End file.
